Hormones
by Calm Soul
Summary: [Yamasuke & Hiyako] Of being trapped in elevators and the things that happen because of it. [Oneshot]


**Note: **This is my first Digimon fic. It's also my first shounen ai/yaoi fic. It's Yamasuke and Hiyako with **hinted** Kenkeru, Daikeru, Takari, Miyaken, Jyoushiro, Kenshiro, Sorako, and Mira and Taiora.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Digimon, elevators, or 'Truth or Dare'.

**Ages: **They are all older than 16. Including Iori.

**Warning: Severe **OOC, Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Yuri, Shoujo Ai, language, and heavy lime (making out, groping, etc.).

**_Emphasis: _**During the fic, you may encounter word that are in **bold **or in _italics_. This means emphasis is put on them. There are no differences between the **bold** words and the _italicized _ones. And if do spot a difference (like maybe the bold are verbs and the italics are adjectives), then you can be reassured I just did it unconsciously.

* * *

** Hormones**

**Written By Calm Soul**

* * *

"So…"

"So."

"We're stuck in an elevator."

"We sure are!"

All three boys (and the other six who haven't spoken) looked up from the ground to stare at a certain redheaded goggle boy.

Daisuke blinked confusedly and asked "What?"

"You say that like it's a good thing." Ishida Yamato pointed out with a roll of his eyes.

"Well….I don't really think it is. But at least we aren't stuck with complete strangers. And we can have quality bonding time!" Motomiya Daisuke ended cheerfully. He sat cross legged on the floor with his back against the door.

Yagami Hikari sighed "You do have a point Daisuke. At least we're all stuck together. I'm not so sure about the 'bonding' part though." She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and sat against the cool metal wall of the elevator.

"Besides," Takaishi Takeru began, "Not **all **of us are here for 'bonding.' Mimi, Iori, and Jyou decided to be the smart ones and take the stairs remember? While-"

"-while the rest of us are cramped in an elevator that's stopped between whatever floors. Mimi and the rest are probably waiting for us _very _impatiently." Takenouchi Sora sighed and leaned against the wall, her red hair coming loose from her untidy ponytail.

Daisuke pouted "You don't have to make it sound like it's the end of the world you know."

Izumi Koushiro muttered almost inaudibly "It might as well be. My whole future was relying on that meeting. A meeting which I'm probably late for." The redhead had accidentally left his watch at home and wasn't exactly sure what time it was.

Ichijouji Ken put a hand on his shoulder for comfort and smiled at him "I'm sure that once we get out here, you can explain the situation to Ms. Nagasaki, and hopefully she'll let you reschedule or something."

Koushiro returned the smile with his own, and for a few seconds silence had taken over the elevator.

How did they land in such a predicament? Well, it really all started with our little genius of the group (Koushiro, not Ken). Koushiro had apparently designed some cool machine for his Science Fair Project thingy. A research scientist had seen his machine and wanted to see if he could invent something for them. So Koushiro and the scientist (Ms. Nagasaki) decided to plan a meeting for today and Koushiro had brought the **entire **Digidestined group for support.

Somehow, ¾ of the group managed to get stuck in an elevator, cramped, and a bit grumpy and disgruntled (except for Daisuke and Hikari. Because those two are never grumpy. Never.), and Mimi, Iori, and Jyou were probably already the floor of the meeting.

Miyako Inoue asked in a bored voice as she pushed her glasses up her nose "You guys want to play a game?"

Taichi turned to her and shrugged "I'll do anything to escape boredom. What sort of game do you want to play?"

"We could play 'Truth or Dare'." Ken responded. "I know it's a bit cliché, but we can't play 'I Never' without the drinks, and I don't think anyone has a deck of cards with them."

So after Daisuke had to make his infamous 'puppy dog eyes' and Hikari with her 'sweet angel smile', Yamato, Takeru, Koushiro, Taichi, and Sora agreed to play. They all tried to assemble themselves in a circle that was at least halfway comfortable and not too awkward.

The End Result? We have Takeru occupying the **little **space between Miyako and Daisuke, who was pressed up against Yamato, who sat on his knees beside Koushiro, who was very close to being on Sora's lap, while Sora's lap was _that _close to Taichi's, who had Hikari's head a bit buried **under** his shoulder, while Hikari's legs were **almost all** over Ken's (legs), which had left the former Kaiser leaning against Miyako (who was next to Takeru).

Not that good, but as good as we're gonna get.

"So just how are we gonna do this?" Hikari's muffled voice asked as she tried to get her head _un_stuck. "I mean, there's really not that much room here in this elevator for dares and lots of other things."

"Then we won't do big dares. Just stick to small ones." Koushiro replied. "And truths. If you want, we can all take a sip of this Truth Serum I made. I was going to show it to Ms. Nagasaki for the meeting, it was from the sap of a very tropical plant in the Digital World. But it's a pretty big bottle," He pulled out a medium sized bottle that was filled with something that looked just a little bluer that water, "and if you take a small sip, it should be fine."

Sora eyed it hesitantly "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't let you drink it unless it was safe." Koushiro demonstrated by opening the cap took a sip from the bottle. Then he passed it onto to Sora, who did the same thing and passed it onto Taichi, who….eh forget it, let's just say everyone sipped a bit from the bottle and there was still a generous amount left okay? Okay.

"Who wants to go first?" Ken asked the group his eye roving over the group. Some blinked, some shrugged, and Taichi decided that-

"-I'll choose first. Takeru, truth or dare?" The tanned boys turned to look at his best friend's little brother.

Takeru scrunched his forehead up (or frowned) and appeared to be thinking. He eventually answered "Truth." He leaned forward so that his sides weren't hurting from being squished between Daisuke and Miyako.

Taichi tapped his index finger against his chin giving the impression that he was thinking, then after a couple of seconds a Cheshire Cat grin came fully bloomed onto his face "Are you a virgin?"

Yamato started choking. And not because the question was funny _in the slightest_. The rest of the Chosen (including Takeru but not Taichi) had gone **very **silent while Taichi still had that grin. Unfortunately, not for long.

"No." Takeru's eyes widened as he slapped his hands over his mouth. Instantly, all eyes turned to him. Koushiro's Truth Serum was working a little **too** well.

"I-wha-huh-I-WHO!" Yamato asked after he figured out how to work his jaw. Taichi looked pretty interested; along with half of the other elevator occupants (Daisuke and Ken looked pretty indifferent and uninterested.)

Takeru blushed and tightened his clamped hands (which were still on his mouth), and Ken quickly came to his defense "You're only supposed to ask one question for Truth." The younger blonde sighed in relief while everyone except Daisuke, Hikari, Koushiro, and Ken looked disappointed.

Takeru hesitantly took his hands off, and grinned as he looked for a victim-I mean, unlucky soul (what's the difference?). His blue drifted past Yamato…Koushiro…and landed on…

"Sora, truth or dare?"

The redheaded girl thought of her options. If she picked Truth, Takeru had the right to ask her **all **sorts of questions, and he was probably looking for a way to let off some steam since he might have been angry from Taichi's…blunt...question. But if she chose dare, she might just a little more safe. After all, Koushiro did suggest only 'small' dares, it wouldn't be too bad.

"Dare." Sora answered.

Takeru grinned, rubbed his hands together with an expression that reminded Sora of those stereotype villains with the evil smirks and extremely bad fashion sense (just look at the Kaiser's outfit! Who the heck uses both blue **and** yellow?). "I dare you to kiss any girl in this elevator." The blonde smiled oh, so evilly as the redhead gulped in fear and looked at the other two girls in the apartment.

Hikari Yagami and Miyako Inoue. Both were girls. Both were Digidestined. Both had siblings. Both had a DNA Jogress partners (each other). Both were staring at Sora and Takeru with identical looks of horror on their faces.

"Koushiro, are you sure this classifies as a 'small' dare?" Yamato asked with honest curiosity.

"I think its fine. Doesn't take up too much space to kiss and it shouldn't take too long either." Koushiro with his usual authoritive voice. Yamato looked satisfied with the answer and watched along with the rest of the group to see who Sora would choose to kiss.

Sora blinked, looked at Hikari-but then noticed Overprotective!Taichi- and decided better of it, so she turned to Miyako, smirked, leaned towards her and planted a chaste kiss on the lips for two seconds before pulling away with a smirk.

Leaving a gaping Miyako, a gaping Hikari, and well, a gaping everybody else.

"That-that-Sora!" Miyako shrieked, shock finally leaving and anger finally registering.

Sora gulped, satisfaction finally leaving and fear finally registering.

Daisuke and Yamato winced, shock finally leaving and the-need-to-cover-your-ears-so-you-won't-hear-Miyako's-**loud**-shrieking finally registering.

Takeru and Hikari just continued to stare with their mouths shaped into a perfect 'O'.

Oh yeah, and the rest of Digidestined were shrugging, yawning, or examining their fingernails (Taichi was trying to **discreetly **pick out some sort of green thing under his pinky. He had no idea how it got there, nor did he want to know).

"Yes Miyako?" Sora asked in a small voice and _very_ hesitantly, she leaned back as far she could.

"That was my first kiss you dummy! My first kiss! I WAS SAVING THAT FOR KEN!" Miyako shrieked as her face turned really, really red along with Ken's.

Takeru frowned and pointed out "But Miyako, why'd you wanna save your first kiss for someone who'd never give it to you? I mean, isn't it obvious that Ken isn't attracted to you in the slightest?"

…Miyako's face had turned even redder.

From anger.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

"Where are they? They were supposed to be here a whole 30 minutes ago!"

"Calm down Mimi-san, I'm sure Koushiro and everyone else probably got help up somehow."

"Held up? Iori, explain to me how you can get held up if you're in an elevator in a building that had only like 20 floors? And it's MIMI! Not MIMI-SAN!"

"Mimi calm down, I'm sure everything will be oka-"

"AAHHHHHHH!"

A piercing scream ran through the building.

"-or maybe not, come on Mimi, Iori, we have to go find security and ask if they know whether the elevators are stuck or not."

"Why Jyou?"

"Because I think that scream sounded like Takeru's. I'm pretty sure Miyako is causing pain to him and maybe even to a lot of the others. And I don't think Koushiro will want to turn up at the meeting as a ghost!"

"Awww, how shweet, is wittle Jyou wowwied about his wittle bwoyfwiend?"

"Mimi, Jyou and Koushiro aren't dating."

"…shut up Iori. Just shut up."

"AAHHHHHHH!"

Another piercing scream.

"Oh security! I think my friend might be getting mutilated by a girl who suffers from a **really** bad case of mental illness!"

* * *

"Honestly Miyako, did you really have to hit him **there**?"

"Yes Hikari, I did."

"But **there**?"

"Yes Hikari, Miyako hit poor Takeru **there**." Sora rolled her eyes at the expression on the girl's faces. Hikari had an overly worried look of concern on her face while Miyako looked a bit more normal (if you can call it that) than she did 5 five minutes ago. Sora gave the latter a scolding look "And I think it would be very nice of her to apologize to him."

Miyako, being a very mature young lady, crossed her arms and blew a raspberry.

Hikari narrowed her eyes.

"Apologize now Miyako."

"No way Hikari."

"Apologize."

"No. Way."

Now, there are some things you need to know about Hikari. She was generally a very pleasant girl, she was nice to everyone, had lots of friends, was smart, and overall, a very sweet person.

However, there were flaws in every human, and no matter how innocent Hikari seemed _some_ times, there were also some when she would act downright **bitchy** if she didn't get what she wanted.

So _of course_ Sora wasn't that surprised when Hikari hissed very, **very** scarily at her Jogress partner, and the two duked it out in something that could only be described as the infamous **Cat Fight**.

Well, maybe she looked a little shocked. But just a little.

* * *

On the other side of the elevator, it had unconsciously been divided into two sections as all the boys immediately grouped around Takeru for…support, while the girls were…well, determining by the pitch of the **high **girlish _shrieks_, and the sound of ripping clothing, it didn't really take that much to figure out what the girls were doing.

It took a lot harder to figure out how the boys could ignore it so well, seeing as they were discussing Takeru's 'injury' so avidly, as if the screams and punches weren't happening right behind them **at all**.

"Does it hurt when you move?" Yamato asked with deep concern for his sibling as he examined the younger blonde's thighs, and, ahem, other areas.

Takeru frowned, shifted a bit, and winced. "Not too much, I'm pretty sure I can stand and walk around properly, it just feels a bit awkward." He demonstrated by standing up and walked a few inches forward (with his legs in a slight arch shape) before sitting down after a few seconds.

"Ah." Daisuke said with a small smile on his face. "Not too bad, looking at how curved your legs are and how far you walked, I'd say you'll be good as new in two or three days."

Everyone stared at him.

Ken sighed with a shake of his head as he answered the silence. "I've been forcing him to take volunteer medical classes so that when he gets klutzy and hurts himself, he'll be prepared."

"Oh…"

Daisuke rolled his eyes and examined Takeru's injury once more. "Anyway, it still looks a bit bruised. You want a massage?" The redhead curved his mouth into a cocky, yet a very adorable, perverted smile.

He received a hard thwack from Takeru, Yamato, and Ken to his head for his efforts as Taichi and Koushiro merely shook their heads.

"You are such an exhibitionist Daisuke." Takeru stated though his eyes still held the teasing twinkle. "And I'm sure that Ken will gladly vouch for that."

Two eyes that held different shades of blue met each other as the darker of the two nodded. "That I will."

Daisuke pouted. "You guys are so mean!"

"Is it our fault you're such a moron?" Yamato retaliated with his normal 'matter o' fact' voice.

"Am not!"

"Am so."

"Am not!"

"Am so!"

As the four other boys watched Daisuke and Yamato argue, Takeru and Ken exchanged glances once more as they stated in a deadpanned voice. "Hormones."

Taichi and Koushiro nodded in agreement.

"Hormones."

* * *

"Is it this elevator miss?"

"How many elevators do you have?"

"We have one installed at the back of the building and one in the front."

"Whatever, just let me take a look at that."

"…"

"Mimi? You okay?"

"…"

"Mimi?"

"…"

"What's the matter Mimi? What's going on in the elevator?"

"…"

"Mimi-san-I mean-Mimi you haven't budged from that spot and I and Jyou can't see over your head."

"…"

"MIMI!"

**.THUD.**

"Uh…I think your friend's fainted."

"We can tell. Wonder what made her react so-HOLY COW!"

"…Jesus. I had no idea that Hikari could rip off shirts so well. Hm."

"…"

"Jyou?"

**.THUD.**

"…Why me?"

* * *

"You bitch!"

"You meanie! You fight like a girl!"

"I am a girl! Not too sure about you though!"

"Ugh! You are such a piece of shit!"

"Bastard!"

"Damn you!"

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks!"

"Go to hell!"

"I'll have to take you down with me!"

'_This is great entertainment._ _Perhaps if I get them into considering wrestling as a career, I'll be able to earn a few bucks._' Sora thought as she continued to watch the fight in which Hikari and Miyako were each behaving rather wild in.

The score?

Yagami Hikari: 2

Inoue Miyako: 1

Hikari was leading so far seeing as she managed to _crush_ Miyako's glasses under her feet, plant **two **shiny shiners (one black, one blue), and rip off a part of the other girl's shirt that exposed _certain_ areas (coughchestcough). Sora also gave some credit for the brunette's hiss. Yes, that was a very excellent war cry. Those Amazon Warriors could certainly learn a thing or two from Yagami Hikari.

But then again, Miyako was holding herself pretty well, seeing as she was a regular spitfire. She had managed to lay a multitude of scratches on Hikari's face and legs, put a lot of bruises on the girl's kneecaps, and managed to tear of Hikari's glove shoulder things (A/N: You know, those pink things Hikari's always wearing on her shoulders that serve as gloves I guess).

Sora wished she had popcorn.

"Sora?"

The redhead blinked (she had been so focused on the fight she forgot about everything else) two or three times, before facing the speaker who had just sat down next to her. When she did, she smiled a small smile and quickly hid her notebook in which she was keeping scores.

"Yes Taichi?"

"…why are my sister and Miyako fighting like a pair of wolves?"

"…Hikari's trying to **persuade** Miyako to apologize to Takeru but Miyako refuses to."

"I see…so who're you rooting for?"

"Miyako. I just know she's not gonna give it up."

"Hey just look at my sister will ya! I bet you Hikari can give Miyako a run for her money anytime she's that pissed off!"

"But Miyako puts that much energy every day!"

"Not that much! Just look at all the damage Hikari's done already! Besides, what were the scores so far! And don't act like you don't know, I saw your notebook Sora!"

"…2-1, Hikari. But Miyako will catch up I bet!"

"How much do you bet then?"

"Taichi, unlike you, I have some moral-"

"4000 yen."

"-but not that much. I accept."

"Cool. Come on Hikari; go whip that four eyes girl!"

"Don't listen Miyako, kick Hikari's butt all the way to Pluto!"

And with that, Cheerleader Taichi and Cheerleader Sora were well, full of cheer. Hopefully, they wouldn't do any jumping jacks. Because even they are not that cruel.

* * *

"So how much longer do you think it'll take before they crack?"

"You mean, before they start jumping each other?"

Takeru, Koushiro, and Ken sighed as they were once again forced to watch Daisuke and Yamato argue. And nothing seemed to be changing.

Takeru sincerely doubted they even remembered what they were arguing about.

Ken sincerely just wanted Yamato to just make out with his best friend so he'd have _something _to look at (Ken couldn't see Hikari and Miyako as Yamato and Daisuke were blocking the view).

And Koushiro (sincerely) was **very** close to getting **really** fed up.

Then again, you'd be pretty upset too if you were cooped up in an elevator with eight other people (and two of them who were generally hyper and **talkative**), had to go thorough playing Truth or Dare, which was shortly cut do to the fact that a certain **insane **girl had kicked your friend in a certain place, and currently the said girl and her friend were having a cat fight, while two of your other friend were currently arguing to hide the fact they liked each other.

Yep, Koushiro was very upset now.

He stood up and walked very stiffly to Daisuke and Yamato-

"BITCH!"

but stumbled when Hikari and Miyako somehow managed to roll **past** Daisuke and Yamato but hit **him (**actually it was more like his legs) instead, causing him to stumble and to grab onto the closest thing, which happened to be Yamato's legs, however, Koushiro ended up _pushing _onto the blonde's legs, which in turn caused the musician to stumble as well (Koushiro had fallen down by this time) and fall onto Daisuke causing-

"Well, what do you know Ken? They're kissing. Cool domino effect."

"Indeed."

causing Yamato's **lips **to fall onto Daisuke's as well.

Not that they were complaining. They seem to be doing anything but.

* * *

"Wow."

"Will you just look at how well Daisuke's kissing? Yamato seems to really like it a lot Iori."

"I can tell Jyou. Though Hikari and Miyako seem to be doing pretty nicely as well."

"Oh yeah…"

"So Mimi, what do you think?"

"…"

"She's still out cold Jyou."

"I suppose it's a good thing. She'd probably be gushing about it and making us hear ALL about it."

"Or she'd be sad that she couldn't gush over it with Sora."

"True. By the way Iori, how long did it take for me to wake up?"

"An hour I think. Those security guards left ages ago, as soon as you fainted, they ran up really fast and out they went."

"I see. Wow, will you look at that? This is starting to look like free porn!"

"…should I be scared you sound **excited** about that?"

"Shut up Iori. Just shut up."

* * *

"Oh come on you two, stop arguing. Why can't you guys just stop the silly bet and concentrate on other matters!" Takeru asked, his voice filled with desperation as he glanced at the two who were currently in a dispute.

Takeru just couldn't believe it. These two had been friends for so long and now suddenly they were ready to just blow it away. And over something like this? Over something as trivial and unimportant as…

"Will you just hand over the money already!" Taichi demanded as he continued to glare at Sora.

The two (plus Takeru and Ken) were standing at the left edge of the elevator as the whole right part was occupied by Daisuke and Yamato who were making out, Hikari and Miyako who were making out, and Koushiro who was simply knocked out.

"No way! Hikari did not end up winning the fight!" The redheaded girl simply would not budge.

"Neither did Miyako! And just look, my sister's totally got your counterpart wrapped around her finger!"

"You know, I've always wondered why they were called 'fingers.' I mean, have you ever seen them 'fing'?" Ken asked, with an expression of utmost seriousness, as he examined the exhibits of his question.

The bluenette took no notice of Takeru, Taichi, and Sora as all three had made sure to back away **very **slowly.

Taichi coughed. "Anyway…just look at them! Hikari is acting totally dominant!"

"She is not! See, Miyako's making her moan like all the time!" Sora protested again.

Takeru corrected her. "Actually Sora, I think most of the moans are being caused by Daisuke and Yamato."

Sora opened her mouth to protest once more, then realize she didn't have an answer, then when silent as she turned to study (along with the three boys) the four 'makeoutees.' And no, that is not a real word, but it still sounds cool.

Currently, Hikari and Miyako really did seem to be 'getting it on' and quite nicely too. Hikari exchanged fervor kisses with the other girl, as she worked on sucking and nipping at Miyako's throat, with her hands wandering **all** over Miyako's body. The other girl seemed to be working hard to return the favor, judging by how often Miyako would just concentrate and _do things _to Hikari's collarbone (not to mention that the girl had her hands running along Hikari's back thighs).

However, Takeru did seem to be right when he said that 'moans are being caused by Daisuke and Yamato', course that could have had something to do with the fact that those two were **really** heating up. Daisuke's hands were running through Yamato's hair as both their tongues were in a very fierce battle with each other. Yamato had hooked Daisuke's legs around his waist as he concentrated on grinding into the boy with a _nice_, steady rhythm. The blonde had also moved a bit of Daisuke's shirt collar down so that he could concentrate on giving a truly wonderful hickey to the boy (causing Daisuke to whimper in such a delicious way that Yamato could not obviously resist). Both boys had gasped as Daisuke arched his hips upward, feeling _contact_. And a very nice kind of one too.

"I'm telling you, Daisuke and Yamato are really going at it! I mean, look at how much noise my brother is making! Come on Ken, don't you agree?" The blonde exclaimed as he grasped the poor genius's arm, yanking him and pointing him to the blonde and the redhead.

Ken had come to the conclusion that he didn't have to worry about whether or not Takeru's sanity was gone; because it was obvious it had been there in the first place.

Taichi and Sora had gone back to their argument.

"Just had over the money! It's obvious that my sister's a total dominatrix! Just look at that mouth!"

"Your sister is completely wrapped around Miyako's finger! Look at her mouth! Way more productive than Hikari's!"

"Excuse me, but weren't you two originally arguing about who could put up a better fight between the two? And if so, then why are you arguing about who's the dominant one in the relationship?" Ken had asked with genuine curiosity.

Sora and Taichi had shrugged at his question, turned back to each other, and continued their argument (no matter how silly it was, 4000 yen was worth a lot of moral to the two).

This left Ken to wonder how Koushiro had managed to **continue** to 'sleep'.

And with that question on his mind, Ken (and Takeru) could feel the elevator **finally** able to move.

* * *

"Hey kids, you okay?" Security Guard #1 (the author feels their names should not be revealed simply because she stinks at thinking of Japanese names, but shh!) asked he observed the elevator with his partner, Security Guard #2.

The two were blindly shoved out of the way as Mimi (who had finally woken up), Jyou, and Iori rushed to help their friends. They so did not get paid enough.

Jyou quickly checked Koushiro for injuries (making sure to avoid the makeoutees), then he asked Takeru and Ken if they were okay (he was smart enough to know not to bother Taichi and Sora when those two argued) who both gave an affirmative.

Mimi had immediately rushed to Sora (which had made the redhead forget all about the argument) as the pink haired girl sought to get all the details of what happened (while she had fainted).

Iori had quietly walked to Koushiro and tried to get the boy to wake up by gently shaking his shoulders and dragging (trying to at least) him away from the ahem, other _occupied_ digidestined who had their tongues shoved down each other's throats.

The said occupiers did not seem in any way ready to move at all. And besides, the other eight chosen (new and old) children (plus the security guards) were either scared, arguing, or scared to move them.

"Look Sora, if Hikari's on top of Miyako than that means she's the dominant one! End of story, now hand me my money!"

"No way! It's totally obvious that Miyako is only **letting **Hikari be dominant for once and only once! Besides, I have no idea why the heck you're so eager for your sister to lose her virginity so quickly! They are already half naked you know!"

And indeed they were, of course, Yamato was already undoing Daisuke's pants by now (their shirts **already** tossed away in a little corner), but really, the only one who was watching that was Takeru and Mimi (who had forced Ken into watching as well). Iori, Jyou and Koushiro (who had already awoken) were respectfully turning their heads away, while Sora and Taichi were once again studying Hikari and Miyako.

The bushy brunette stared for a moment at his sister (who was having her bra unclasped) then turned back to the redhead with a blank look on his tan face.

The silence did not last long.

"YAGAMI HIKARI, I FORBID YOU TO LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY UNTIL YOU'RE AT LEAST TWICE MY AGE!"

The making out had _screeched! _to a stop as everyone turned to slowly look at the angry brunette. Taichi was biting his lip, his hands balled into fists, and his breathing very erratic.

Though Daisuke and Yamato were two busy staring at each other to notice Taichi's anger, Hikari, Miyako, Sora, Koushiro, Jyou, Iori, Takeru, Ken, and Mimi had all backed into a corner to try and get as far as they could from Taichi.

"You know, you're a really good kisser." Yamato whispered as he leaned close to the redhead, careful not to break the magical moment.

"Uh huh…" Daisuke murmured softly, a faraway glazed look in his eye as he gazed at the blonde who was staring at him just as avidly.

They weren't sure who moved up or down first, but as soon as their lips met (for a second time) everything else had disappeared except for them and their mouths.

Of course, how it seemed that all the yelling and screaming and **hurting **could just disappear from their minds like that, no one will ever know. Or maybe even want to.

Security Guards #1 and #2 _really _needed a raise.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Note: **Sadly, you will never find out whether Koushiro's meeting was rescheduled. Or why Hikari was acting like she was PMSing, or how Sora could be that stupid to actually say that line about Hikari's virginity to Taichi, or if Yamato and Daisuke really do end up having sex in an elevator (I find this especially sad you will never find this out), or if Jyou really was excited that there was free porn, or if the rest of the Digidestined even survive Taichi's wrath.

I think I'll just let you tie all the loose ends yourself with your imagination. That way, everyone's happy.

**Hintings: **Yes, I know that some of you are saying that there was not a hint of 'Kenshiro' or 'Kenkeru' or 'Daikeru' or even 'Takari.' That is either because the hints are so microscopic that you have to read this thing five times to see it, or I've simply made a mistake and wrote a wrong hinted pairing or something. There is also a major possibility that some of these hints are not really hints at all and are just friendship stuff.

For instance, the 'Kenshiro' is seen only when Ken was comforting Koushiro about the meeting, the 'Takari' is seen when Hikari was trying to get Miyako to apologize to the blonde (though I think the Takari is more like Hikeru.) The 'Taiora' is the whole interaction with the argument, though I think this can be interpenetrated as platonic.

Now, since that is all sorted out, keep in mind this is my first shounen ai and shoujo ai (though it seemed more yaoi and yuri), so I would really appreciate the feedback. Really.

**Digimon: **Let's just pretend that Veemon and everyone else are either at the Digital World or at stayed home because they didn't want to some.

**Iori: **I also felt that while Iori is completely 'one of the guys', he's always been that polite sort of boy, which is why I had him call all the girls '-san'.


End file.
